Palm Siberia/Image Gallery
|-|2011 Anime= Palm character.gif|Palm headshot Palm Episode 86.png|Palm's initial appearance Palm anime.png|Palm's full body appearance Gon and Killua meet Palm for the first time.png|First meeting with Palm Biscuit appears.png|Biscuit appears in front of Gon and Killua with Palm Palm with make up.png|Palm with make-up Palm Fullbody view.png|Full body view Palm's Date.png|Palm's date with Gon Hunter X Hunter - 94 - Large 33-2-.jpg|Palm's Merman Clairvoyance 87 - Palm glares at Knuckle.png|Palm glaring at Knuckle 94 - Palm and Knov.png|Palm and Knov Palm's secretary disguise.jpg|Palm's disguise as a secretary Knov and Palm are managing to infiltrate the palace.jpg|Palm and Knov, managing to infiltrate the palace. 106 - Knov and Palm.png|Knov worries about Palm's infiltration 106 - The assistant secretaries.png|Palm and the other assistant secretaries 106 - Palm blushes.png|Palm blushes at Secretary Bizeff 107 - Palm's attempt to reach the King.png|Palm's attempt to reach the King 110 - Palm and the King.png|Palm and the King doing "things" 123 - Reborn Palm 1.png|Palm rises from the cocoon 123 - Reborn Palm 2.png|A reborn Palm 124 - Black Widow.png|Palm's Black Widow ability Palm reborn - 124.png|Palm reborn - 124 Palm activates Black Widow.png|Palm activates Black Widow Palm's Black Widow.png|Palm's Black Widow Palm destroys Killua's yo-yo.png|Palm destroys Killua's yo-yo Palm attacks Killua.png|Palm attacks Killua Palm shocked.png|Palm shocked Palm listning to Killua.png|Palm listning to Killua Palm destroys chibi pouf.png|Palm destroys chibi Pouf Palm - 127.png|Palm - 127 127 - The extermination team.png|The extermination team with Komugi 128 - Palm Wink Blue.png|Palm's Wink blue ability 129 - Palm underground.png|Palm lures Shaiapouf underground 130 - Palm WInk Blue perspective.png|Palm's Wink blue perspective Palm - 130.png|Palm - 130 130 - Palm.png|A shocked Palm Knuckle, Ikalgo, Meleoron and Palm feels King's aura.png|Knuckle, Ikalgo, Meleoron and Palm feels King's aura Palm carrying Komugi.png|Palm carrying Komugi Palm runs while carrying Komugi.png|Palm runs while carrying Komugi Palm's Wink Blue's images.png|Palm's Wink Blue's images Palm - 133.png|Palm - 133 133 - Palm and Ikalgo.png|Palm and Ikalgo anticipating the King's death Palm in closet.png|Palm hidden in the closet Palm crying.png|Palm crying Palm - 135.png|Palm - 135 Palm crying 2 - 135.png|Palm crying 2 - 135 |-|Manga= Merman Clarvoiyance.jpg|Palm's Merman Clairvoyance 205 - Palm with kitchen knife.jpg|Palm with a kitchen knife Palm_undercover.PNG|Palm as a secretary Palm Clarvoiyance.jpg|Palm as a Chimera Ant 295 Determination (Chapter 295).jpg|Palm on the cover of chapter 295 Wink_Blue.jpg|Palm's Wink Blue BlackWidow.png|Palm's Black Widow Palm armor.jpg|The Black Widow Chap 316 - palm waits.png|Palm is waiting Shoot and Companions.jpg|Palm in the hospital 294 Breakdown.jpg 304 Magic.jpg |-|Openings and Endings= Shoot, Knuckle, Palm, Morel & Knov in Departure! -second version-.png|Palm in fourth opening Chimera Ants and Hunters in fifth ending theme along with Komugi.png|Palm in fifth ending theme |-|Manga Covers= File:Volume22cover.jpg|Volume 22 Cover |-|Other Media= xPalm01.jpg|Palm card 01 xPalm02.jpg|Palm card 02 xPalm03.jpg|Palm card 03 xPalm04.jpg|Palm card 04 xPalm05.jpg|Palm card 05 xPalm06.jpg|Palm card 06 3196812667_1_16_4QQRzUSQ.jpg|Palm card 07 Palm card 08 SR.jpg|Palm card 08 Palm card 09 SR+.jpg|Palm card 09 Palm card 10 SR.jpg|Palm card 10 Palm card 11 SR+.jpg|Palm card 11 Palm card 12 SR.jpg|Palm card 12 Palm card 13 SR+.jpg|Palm card 13 Palm card 14 SR+.jpg|Palm card 14 Palm card 15 SR.jpg|Palm card 15 Palm card 16 SR+.jpg|Palm card 16 Palm card 17 SR.jpg|Palm card 17 Palm card 18 SR+.jpg